About True Strength of Heart
They are back in the Dragon Ball, and they are fighting the Heartless to get the Trophy and they did it, they got the Turtle Cup Ace: We're the Champs! Everyone is celebrating to them Hours later Roshi: Good job, boys. You are well on your way to winning. Next Day They are fighting the Heartless and they did it, then they got the Namek Cup Ace: We're Number One! Hours Later Roshi: Excellent Job, Boys. You've been doing so well in the Tournament. I'm so pleased with the progress you have making. I feel sorry now for not letting you in sooner. Ace: Hey, don't worry about it. Daffy: So, are we close to becoming Heroes? Roshi: Not yet. You have a long way to go. Daffy: What! This will take forever! Wile: Be patience. We'll become Heroes soon. Just you wait and see. Next Day They are fighting the Heartless and they gonna fight Broly Broly: Well, long time no see, boy. I'm surprised to see you made it this far. And I won't let four meddlers like you get in the way. I didn't need those guys help to obtain power. In fact, I shall be defeating you myself. They are fighting him and they defeated him, then he's face his doom from Hirugarn Broly: Whoa, wait! Don't eat me, please. I have lot of things to do! Please!! They won and they got the Trophy of the Dragon All: We won! Broly look so angry, and then Daffy splash him with water Broly: Who did that!? Next Day They are fighting the Heartless and they did it Goku: Alright, Ace. Looks like we have to face to each other. Ace: What about my friends? s? Goku: Do you want to be stronger like your friend? Ace: Hm... I guess youre right... Alright, I do it! k. He is fighting Goku and he defeated him and then he and his friends won the Super Saiyen Cup Ace: We did it! Everyone is Cheering to Ace and his Friends Horus Later Goku: Wow! I can't believe it. I didn't even hold back. I guess you are stronger now. Ace: I think we get it now. Strength of heart, the way to become a hero, it comes from my friends. My strength comes from Daffy, Wile and Taz. Roshi: Beg pardon? Ace: Don't you get it? With these three on my side, no one can take us down. We're undefeated! Not even Goku can stand a chance against our Friendship. Roshi: Now, wait, that's not what I... Goku: I agree, I could have never made it this far as a fighter with my friends. Together, the four of you make great heroes. And as a team, you can overcome anything. Ace and Good gave each other a high five, then Ace and his Friends are pushing the Pedestal and it Revealed a Symbol, Ace is using the Sword up and then the Symbol went into the Sword and they the Dragon Ball World